


being gay [for Hyodo] is bad but lying is worse

by TrashCam



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Denial, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Tasuku is there for exercising stuff i guess, Tsumugi is there to be a little shit, one-sided attraction maybe? who knows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCam/pseuds/TrashCam
Summary: Banri insists he doesn't like Hyodo or his ass.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 31
Kudos: 146





	being gay [for Hyodo] is bad but lying is worse

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a joke with my friends from discord and somehow ended up as 3k words so uhhh enjoy?  
> also i really need to learn the definition of "drabble" ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_ It’s not that he likes Hyodo’s ass. _ That’s what Banri has been telling himself; that’s his first thought right after he catches himself tracing the outline of his roommate’s backside with his eyes. No, he doesn’t like Hyodo. He doesn’t like anything about him, much less his ass. No way. And yet, he can’t help but have his eyes wander towards it every now and then.

He doesn’t know what the big deal is. Sure, you can tell the guy is in good shape, anyone who takes a good look at him can, and Banri won’t ever waste a chance to complain about how much time he has spent staring at Hyodo, to claim how tired he is of looking at him. Not like he needs to stare at him to know he’s in good shape, or that he likes looking at him. He’s known how well built his rival was ever since their first meeting, and the mental image he formed of Hyodo hadn’t left him alone ever since then, to the point where the nagging thoughts related to him are now a constant in his head. The fact that they had been seeing each other on a daily basis for over a year didn’t help either, every moment he spent in Juza’s presence contributed more and more to the ever growing list of things his thoughts wander to when his mind is idle, all archived under a category he’s chosen to refer to as “annoying shit about Hyodo”. His ass may just make it to the top of that category, if Banri’s thoughts keep going in the same direction.

It was when he turned around in his bed to see Juza dressed up for morning rehearsal that Banri came to a conclusion: the universe was taunting him; trying to prove that yes, there was a new item in that category, and it annoyed him more than anything else. He could blame it on how the huge ass guy was not delicate or silent in the slightest, and how the movement had drawn his attention, he didn’t mean for his eyes to go straight to the slight curve in Hyodo’s sweatpants, nor he did mean for his mind to think about how the loose trousers didn’t do the other’s body enough justice. Yeah, the sudden movement was what made his gaze turn towards the other reflexively, and his ass just happened to be in his line of vision. Just like the memory of that time Autumn troupe bathed together suddenly came to his mind, completely unprompted. There was no way in hell Banri would actively look at his roommate, much less recall what Hyodo’s naked body had looked like back then, how defined and toned all of his body was, nor how he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous seeing the guy like that, seeing the water make his muscles glisten, highlighting all the right parts even though Hyodo did not mean to show off. He never meant to show off, that made it all more infuriating. Banri was proud of his body, he knew he was in good shape; he knew people often found him attractive, maybe even irresistible. And yet, if they were to hold a competition for the best body in Mankai, a small part of him knew that Hyodo had a chance of winning over him. Hyodo, out of all people. Someone who doesn’t make a big deal out of it, someone who tried to go unnoticed. He would be okay if it was Tasuku, the dude basically lived and breathed fitness shit. But Hyodo? Maybe that was the reason his mind had been wandering to Hyodo’s ass lately, maybe he was jealous. Not that he would ever admit it. That should be it, this was another competition, one he was losing right now. The reason seemed so obvious now. After all, it’s not that he liked Hyodo’s ass. 

It would have been better if a comment from the guy in question snapped him back to reality, Banri half expected him to make one, to hear the apprehension in his tone if he had caught Banri staring. But said comment never came, and it was the click of a door closing that made him snap out of it, that made him realise that he had been too busy chewing on the inside of his lower lip and thinking about Hyodo’s body to even notice when he moved away from his gaze and left for rehearsal. 

_ Shit _ . 

Rehearsal. 

He was late now, and it was his roommate’s fault. He dreaded the lecture from Sakyo, he was supposed to be taking theatre seriously. He  _ was _ taking it seriously, he had just gotten distracted for a couple minutes. This was Hyodo’s fault, completely his fault for getting inside his head, for distracting him. And no, Banri was not going to dwell on the thought for any longer. Jumping down from his bed, he changed as fast as he could and ran towards the rehearsal room, trying to make up a decent excuse for his lateness as if that would appease Sakyo.

What he did not expect was to have members of the Winter troupe waiting for him to show up as well, and the sight of Tasuku and Tsumugi made him stop dead in his tracks. Was he so absorbed in his thoughts that morning that he forgot they had scheduled a mixed troupe rehearsal? No, that couldn’t be, Tsumugi would have mentioned something the day before.

“Banri-” Izumi’s voice stops him from getting tangled up further in his thoughts. “Is everything alright?” She asks, not hiding the hesitation in her voice.

The question catches him off guard, and his gaze meets many concerned faces. What the hell did Hyodo say to them? More importantly, what could he possibly say to play it off as nothing?  _ Nothin’, I was jus’ thinking about my rival’s ass and lost track of time, y’know. _ No, that wouldn’t do. Why would he ever say he was thinking of  _ that _ ? He didn’t want to think about it, it was all a series of stupid coincidences, nothing more. Nothing worth a second thought.

“Jus’ tired, I guess,” he tried to shrug it off, “spent quite a lot of time trying to outrank Itaru last night. Sorry for bein’ late.” Deeming that as a decent excuse, he went to stand next to his troupemates, hoping no one would push the topic further. “So, what did I miss?”

Izumi pursed her lips for a second, glancing between Banri and Juza before sighing and looking at Tasuku and Tsumugi. “As I was saying, the next Autumn play is more demanding in terms of action, which means there are riskier movements. So I asked Tasuku to give you guys an exercise routine to get ready to meet the standards of the fight choreographies with the least injuries possible.”

_ Good. Good, good, good, good, good _ . Exercise was good. Something physical was probably what Banri needed to get his mind working properly again, to release all the tension and to clear his head. No more thinking about Hyodo, only focusing on the workout- although... it wouldn’t hurt if he used these exercises to one up Hyodo. He may have had a damn well built body, but Banri could still one up him, no biggie. This should be easy, there was no reason he wouldn’t be able to keep up with things, no matter the worried looks Izumi kept sending his way.

\--

Okay, maybe Banri had underestimated how hard physical training under Tasuku would be. Practice wasn’t over, but he doubted he could keep going. He was more worn out than he had been in a long ass time, but at least he had stopped thinking about Hyodo. Mostly. For a couple minutes, at least. It was not Banri’s fault that Hyodo occupied a shit ton of space in his field of vision, and neither were the annoying ass sounds that he made when he was doing some particularly hard exercises, it was impossible to ignore the guy’s existence. Plus, his mind had proposed a competition to see who’d last more after he noticed half of the troupe had given up halfway through. He couldn’t lose to Hyodo, especially not today. So what if he had been paying attention to the guy, that was not out of the ordinary, just part of their usual rivalry. And yes, he was definitely going to excuse those moments when he had been mesmerised by how the other’s muscles looked as part of their rivalry. Banri had to check if he had a chance at surpassing Hyodo in every aspect, after all. It made complete sense. Ignoring the nagging feeling that  _ maybe _ he should give his reasoning a little more thought, Banri increased the speed he was doing his push ups at, groaning at the effort and trying to keep his eyes on the ground. He had to focus on himself for once, even though becoming aware of the pain he felt in his arms made it harder for him to keep going.

Before he could give up and lose whatever was left of his pride, Tasuku instructed them to stop, which prompted him to collapse on the ground, rolling over so he was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling as he regained his breathing.

“Settsu, we’re not done yet,” Tasuku’s voice seemed distant, but not distant enough, he wanted the training to be over already. “You still have to stretch.”

Reluctantly, he sat up and psyched himself. Stretching wasn’t that bad, he knew he was pretty flexible for a dude his age. He could do this. He definitely could- his thoughts were interrupted when his eyes refocused, giving him a perfect view of the way the sweat made Juza’s shirt cling to his body. Who gave him the right to be so defined? And more importantly, why was he always in the way? He forced himself to look away, but the image remained in his mind. There was something about how Hyodo looked: flushed, sweaty and had his hair sticking out in weird angles from his hand trying to keep it in place; but most importantly, how he had a small, pleased smile, one Banri didn’t see often unless he caught Hyodo unaware that he was looking; one that made Banri feel- he didn’t know if words could describe it. Uneasy? Maybe? Uneasy at how out of place that smile looked on Hyodo’s mug. Or maybe angry. Angry at how right now, that smile was teasing him about how Hyodo had managed to get through the work out. Whatever it was, Banri didn’t like the feeling. The one thing he knew was that he had to think of something else, otherwise the feeling would become unbearable.

As if on cue, Tasuku began giving the troupe instructions to stretch. Thank god. For once, Banri began doing what he was told without complaining or hesitating. The rehearsal was almost over, he could go through what was left of it. Then he could go to his room and lose his mind in one of his games, not worrying about any other thoughts. 

“Now, for the climactic fight scene. Settsu, you’re gonna have to practice your splits. And the rest of you could use some of these stretches, too.”   
Banri should have known this was coming, he knew the script perfectly by now, how did this slip his mind? Huffing, he recalled the fight choreography, knowing he still had to improve both his flexibility and speed in some movements. He couldn’t complain about training.

“All right, everyone, put your feet as far apart as you can while still standing-” Tasuku made a pause while he waited for everyone to do as they were told. “And now bend down to touch the floor with your hands. Start by putting your entire palm on the ground.”

_ Piece of cake. _ Banri could feel a slight sting from the stretch, but this wasn’t so hard. He was expecting something more demanding coming from Tasuku. He looked around at his troupe mates as he waited for the thirty seconds to go by, it wouldn’t hurt to see how the others were handling this, he could use a laugh. For some reason, his eyes went to Juza instinctively, and that ruined his plans of laughing. He noticed the usual frown in the other’s face was deeper, probably from the pain, but somehow, his sight decided it was better to wander to his ass instead. Big mistake. The loose sweatpants were hugging his ass tightly, leaving Banri a perfect sight of how perfectly round and appealing it looked. Those sweatpants weren’t as loose as they should be for stretching. They couldn’t be. Banri could see his asscheeks individually all too well. Or was it his imagination? No, it couldn’t be. Why would he ever imagine Hyodo’s asscheeks? Spread apart, out of all things? He swallowed, that was a mental image he did not need. Hyodo, with his legs spread out and close to his chest, almost as if he was about to- fuck, no. Not going to finish that thought today. Or ever. Dammit, why did seconds go by so slow when stretching? He definitely could have used a laugh.

“Now, put your forearms on the floor if you can.” Bless Tasuku. Banri was concerned as to where his mind would have gone without the interruption. Not that he knew the answer. 

Forcing his legs further apart to bend down lower, Banri did as he was told. Yeah, this was definitely harder, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He rested on his forearms comfortably, smiling to himself as he watched some of the others struggle. That is, until Juza let out a grunt too loud to be ignored. Banri turned to him, ready to make a comment on how he was winning, but Hyodo let out another grunt and whatever Banri was going to say died in his mouth. Were those the sounds Hyodo would let out when he’s- Banri gulped as he began feeling his blood rush towards his dick. Hell no, he was not going to get turned on with thoughts about Hyodo, out of everyone in the world. He did his best to think of something else, but the determined look on the other’s eyes was somehow louder than those sounds, and Banri’s mind wasted no time on going back where it was. 

“Banri, you could stretch more than that, don’t you think?” Right, he had almost forgotten Tsumugi was in the room with them. The guy was way too quiet when he wanted to be. 

The comment must have made Hyodo break his concentration as well as Banri’s, because the blond could have sworn he heard a mutter of something that may as well be “show off”.

“Can’t help it,” he began talking before he registered it, “guess I’m just more flexible than these idiots, so what works for them may not be enough,” he turned to Tsumugi with a laugh. “Not that that would surprise anyone.”

“In that case, Settsu, I need you to sit down and spread your legs as far apart as you can.” When had Tasuku appeared next to Tsumugi? When had he begun paying attention to what Banri said? 

Banri did as Tasuku said, but not without a small grumble. Why had he opened his mouth?

“Juza is the closest to your height here, right?” Really. What was Tsumugi doing there?

“Huh?”

“You two are almost the same height. You need someone of a similar height to help you.” If he didn’t know Tsumugi, Banri could have sworn the smile he had was one of cruelty.

“Hyodo, you can rest now. Come over, please, and sit down in front of Settsu.”

What the hell.

“I need you to put your feet against Settsu’s legs, help him stretch. He needs to do that split by the end of the month.”   
Juza complied in silence, looking up at Tasuku in confusion.

“Now grab his forearms.”

_ What the hell. _

“What?”

“Grab his forearms and pull him towards you.”

_ What. _

_ The. _

_ Hell. _

“…’kay.” Juza pulled him in before Banri could get ready. And all too soon, he found his face growing closer and closer to the other’s crotch.

“Push his legs further apart with your feet.”

Hyodo was too eager to follow Tasuku’s instructions. He always was when it came to theatre. Was this time the same? Or was he eager to torture Banri as well? Did he even know he was torturing Banri? Probably not, idiot was too dense.

“Quit actin’ weird and stretch, I ain’t gonna do all the work for you.”

Okay, maybe he did notice to an extent.

“Shut up. I don’t need your help.”

That’s when he fucked up. In a rush to prove his point, he moved his chest closer to the floor, which ended up with his face far too close to Juza’s crotch. And his thoughts moved along. Hyodo was still pulling him close, almost as if he wanted Banri’s face closer. Almost as if he was guiding Banri to blow him. And he wasn’t doing anything to stop it. Of course he wasn’t doing anything to stop it. He was stretching, nothing else. However, that didn’t stop him from reflexively parting his lips as he let out a shaky breath.

Fuck.

Did he want to blow Hyodo?

Did he really?

Just the thought made him painfully aware of his dick, and of how it began making his underwear feel tighter.

With a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a yell, Banri stood up and rushed out of the room and to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him. Unaware of the looks that Tasuku and Tsumugi shared back at the practice room, or the slight blush Juza now had.

Recalling all the thoughts he had since he woke up, he rushed to get free from his sweatpants and boxers. Wasting no time to start jacking off. 

His mind was eager to comply, and it kept bringing up more and more images of Hyodo’s body covered in sweat, of how he looked when flushed and worn out, and even some made up images of how he would look while fucking and the sounds he’d make along with probably clumsy thrusts. Banri’s hips began bucking into his hand, following the rhythm that the Hyodo in his mind was keeping.

Maybe he did like Hyodo’s ass. And his legs. And his chest. Maybe he liked his body and his strength. However, he could think about what this all meant later. Right now, he just wanted to get off. He increased the speed of his hand, using it in a way that soon had him seeing white. Either way, it’s not that he liked  _ Hyodo _ .


End file.
